In Another Life
by AStandardName
Summary: Logan/Marie. A variation on Logan and Marie's first meeting. Rater M for Sex & Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Life**

* * *

The room was smoky and dark as he leaned his forehead against the wire mesh cage. The Wolverines nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the bar-room; it reeked of piss, blood and stale beer. His eye twitched for a moment as he caught a different scent. Feminine and strong, smelled like hazel trees in the spring time.

He his eyes roved over the crowd of cheering spectators as he searched for the owner of that scent. His brow creased as his eyes came to rest upon a small woman all bundled up in a green overcoat. The Wolverine gave a snort, ' _barely a woman'_ he corrected himself.

Logan chastised himself internally for letting the scent of a girl get him riled up. He picked up his shot glass and tipped the cheap whiskey down his throat, letting the burn absolve him of his desires for the young girl. His keen ears let him hear the footsteps of the brawler behind him as he moved closer. Throwing aside the shot glass Logan turned back to his cage fight opponent just in time to see the brawler hammer a punch right across his jaw.

Barely budging an inch from the heavy bunch, Logan spat out a mouthful of blood across the already bloodstained cage floor. A sinister smile crossed his face as he pounced forward with a wide punch. Letting himself be free, Logan followed up his punch with a kick to the brawlers sternum, which he then followed with an overhand strike downwards to his collarbone.

"Serves ya right bub" sneers the Wolverine as the brawler collapsed backwards against the wire-mesh cage. Logan turned from his opponent feeling no threat from the man any longer. His collarbone was broke; the sucker punching bastard couldn't even lift his arm if he wanted to. The cage door opened and the brawler's corner men came in to drag him out. Meanwhile the announcer behind the bar declared Wolverine the victor; as if there were any doubt.

The crowd cheered and booed in equal measure as the aloof Wolverine stepped out of the cage and headed to the bar. Logan kept his eyes fixed on the Molson's sign behind the bartender, forcing himself not to glance over at the young girl whose scent damned near made him feverish in the middle of a cage fight.

* * *

Logan shifted his busted old camper into fourth gear as he eased back into his seat, leaving the town and those bastard mutant-haters in his rear-view. As he sat staring at the endless snow, highway and darkness his mind shifted back to the girl, the one who smelled of hazel trees in springtime. ' _Maybe she'll still be hanging around if I went back'_ he thought to himself idly. He shook the stray thought from his head. Besides there was no point, he didn't see her or her green overcoat after those pricked outed him as a mutant. ' _Probably terrified of' mutants_ he thought to himself.

Deciding it was for the best Logan turned on the radio and let some old country song fill the cab as he drove. ' _Why the hell did she smell so damn right?'_ Logan asked himself bitterly. From across the room Logan's superior eyesight could make out her pouty lips and big brown eyes as she stared at him in the cage. ' _Maybe she wasn't so innocent?'_ he said trying to convince himself.

The tired Canadian cage fighter let out a deep sigh as he tried to puzzle out his attraction to what was more or less jailbait. He never before liked women young, he always liked them experience; liked that they knew the score and they knew why he'd be gone the following morning. The Wolverine snarled as his mind filled with lusty thoughts of the pretty girl and her sweet lips. He felt his cock hardening against his jeans as his mind filled with images of her perfect lips working themselves over his manhood.

Shaking the thoughts free from his head, Logan turned up the radio and gripped the steering wheel tighter until he could almost feel his adamantium claws begging for freedom. ' _Dirty old bastard'_ Logan chastised himself as he took in a deep lungful of air, before releasing it in a drawn out sigh.

To distract himself Logan began counting his winnings in his head as he drove along through the snow slicked Canadian roads. His ear twitched as he heard a bump for the second time in the back of the camper. He turned his head and looked into the back of the camper as saw a bundle of tarp that he usually kept stowed. ' _Damned stowaway'_ he cursed internally as he pulled the camper over onto the shoulder and got out.

Standing at the back of his camper Logan yanked open the door and dragged the tarp off of the uninvited guest. He nearly choked as the heady scent of hazel filled his nose as his hazel eyes met with the young girls brown.

"Um. Hi?" said the girl in a soft southern drawl, waving awkwardly.

"The hell are you doin' back here? Get out!" snarled Wolverine as he stepped back trying to make some distance between him and the gorgeously scented girl. The girl looked crestfallen as she slid out of the camper and into the cold night air. Logan slammed the back door to his camper and headed back around the side to the driver's door, forcing aside the indecent thoughts about the small girl.

"Wait!" called the girl. "You can't leave me out here".

"Watch me" called back the Wolverine as he stepped into the cab.

"Wait a minute" called the girl as Logan restarted the engine. "I said wait LOGAN!" as the girl ran around to the front of the camper and slammer both gloved palms down onto the bonnet. Logan's mind reeled as he realised what she called him. Barely able to see her over the bonnet, Logan turned off the engine and stepped out of the cab with forceful steps.

"What did you call me?" snarled Logan, his eyes flashing.

"Look, it's a long story" said the girl raising her hands placating. "Just take a mome—".

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" roared Wolverine as he approached the girl menacingly.

"Because I know you" said the girl holding her ground, meeting his gaze unflinchingly. "You really don't know me?" she said, as though speaking to herself.

"Kid, I think you got me mixed up with some other—" growled Logan as he made to turn from the girl.

"Don't _kid_ me" growled back the girl.

"Look, I ain't who you think I am" said Logan wearily as the chill began to sink into his metal bones.

"How old are you?" asked the girl suddenly, her eyes now holding a desperate sheen.

"Wha... I got no fuckin' clue" answered Logan slowly.

"What do you remember before 1986?" asked the girl forcefully as she stepped closer to Wolverine. Logan felt his heart halt for a moment as he stared in shocked confusion at the small girl.

"Not a thing" he breathed. "Not a damned thing". The girl's gloved hand rose to her mouth as she let out a sob. Logan felt as if he were kicked in the gut as he watched helplessly as the girl's shoulders began shaking. "Hey kid..." said Logan trailing off as he stepped closer to her. He thought about reaching out to hold her, but his fantasies from earlier sprang forth into his mine making him think twice.

The girl on the other hand had no issues and stepped right up to the Wolverine and pressed her face into his flannel shirt as her arms wrapped awkwardly around his middle. Logan's spine went rigid as the familiar feminine scent of hazel filled his nose once more. He looked down at the girl hugging him and saw her brown hair, flecked with snow. Gingerly reaching up a hand, Logan brushed aside some of the snow from her hair.

"What do you know?" asked the girl, her voice muffled by his chest.

"My name's Logan" he answered simply.

"That's all?" she asked pulling back, a look of horror on her face.

"Pretty much" he said, looking down into her eyes. For the first time Logan let his eyes rove over her face, illuminated by the camper headlights. Her cheeks were round and feminine, her lips full and succulent and her eyes big and expressive.

"You don't remember me at all?" she asks weakly.

"Kid, I got no idea" he answered softly. Logan could almost see her eyes fill with sadness as she looked up at him. "Just tell me" he urged.

"I'm Marie. Anne Marie Howlett... I'm your wife" she whispered, her lip trembling.

* * *

"You're my wife?" repeated Logan for the fourth time as he and Marie sat in the camper, cruising down the snow covered highway. "You're what sixteen?" he said glaring across the cab at her.

"I'm a hundred and twelve, thank you!" she called back, her eyes flashing with anger.

"How the hell are you a century old?" snarled Logan, equally riled up.

"You aged even a little in the last fourteen years? No? That's how" she answered angrily, her hands gesturing wildly.

"So what, you're a mutant too?" he asked looking at her as his nostrils flared in irritation.

"God damn it sugar, enough with the questions. Just find us a damned diner so we can eat, you don't listen when you ain't fed" she said forcefully.

"How'd you know I hadn't eaten?" asked Logan, suddenly calmer. Marie turned to look at her husband and stared knowingly at him. "Okay, fair enough" he conceded. "But once we've got food, I want answers".

"I know" muttered Marie, looking forlornly out the window.

"Your name is James Logan Howlett, you were born 1860 in Cold Lake, Alberta" said Marie quietly reciting. "Nobody calls you James".

"Wait? I'm a hundred and forty? Are you kiddin' me!" exclaimed Logan, staring across the small dinner table in disbelief.

"Give or take a few years, yeah" answered Marie, looking tired.

"Do I have any family?" asked Logan, his head spinning.

"Yeah, me ya idiot!" she hissed across the table.

"Sorry" muttered Logan. Logan's head was hurting, and he wanted a beer. But after spending near a decade and a half searching for his past, he wasn't planning on turning it away when it fell into his lap. "So how'd we meet?" he asked, trying to get to grips with the fact the innocent young girl sitting across from his was actually his century old wife.

"Alright, you want the full David Copperfield?" she snarked as the waitress came up to the table to take their plates. Waiting until the waitress was once more out of earshot Logan nodded. "Okay..." said Marie, as she tried to figure out where to begin. "I was born in 1888 in Mississippi. Normal-ish girl, normal life. Until I was fourteen, I kissed my first boy and my mutation kicked in".

"Your mutation?" asked Logan, wanting details.

"Yeah. My skin, it absorbs people. Their memories, their life-force. Their powers too if they're mutants" answered Marie, looking meaningfully at her husband.

"Wait, their memories?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, memories" said Marie, huffing in frustration. "Look, just let me tell the story and you hold your questions until the end".

"Right" said Logan gruffly, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, so I found out I was a mutant. Whole town thought it was some curse by god and Pa kept me locked up in the attic for a few years" explained Marie. As she spoke Logan felt his shoulders tense as she described her youth. "So one day, I try to escape. Pa catches me, and starts beating me in the street. That's where you came in" she said with a wide grin.

"Me?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, you were in town selling pelts and you stopped and tried to help me" said Marie almost wistfully. "Pa ended up going for his Colt and you took a bullet to the gut for your trouble".

"Then what?" demanded Logan.

"Well, then your claws came out and you gutted the son of a bitch in the middle of town" said Marie with a smile.

"Fuck" muttered Logan. "I killed your old man?"

"Yeah" she answered with a smile. "Then half the town came out shooting, I caught a bullet in the crossfire and you carried me off".

"Not much of a rescue" notes Logan.

"Hush" chides Marie as she smiles warmly. "Anyway, I had a bullet in the lung and couldn't tell you not to touch me. And you ended up carryin' me for miles until you collapsed, I thought my skin killed you".

"I heal" states Logan smugly.

"Yeah, well I didn't know that" mutters Marie, irritated. "Anyway, I get a huge dose of your memories, and your powers... and they ain't ever gone away" she finishes.

"So you heal too?" asked Logan, his eyes lighting up.

"And then some" said Marie proudly as she reached across the table and let her bone-claws slide out between her knuckles slightly.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Logan as he pulled her hand closer and ran his thumb over the claws.

"It's my claws" said Marie, as though explaining the obvious, "you got claws too ya know".

"Not like those I don't" he said as he slid out his adamantium claws.

"Holy shit" whispered Marie as she looked around to make sure the waitress was still at the counter, out of sight. "The hell are those" she asked.

"My claws" said Logan with a grin.

* * *

"So I just ran off with a teenager and we got married?" asked Logan as he turned the camper back onto the highway.

"Nope... took us eight god damned years of you fucking whores and chasing off any boy who looked twice at me before we got out shit together" explained Marie as she smiled fondly at Logan.

"Sounds about right" he replied gruffly. Logan glanced sideways at Marie and watched the smile dance across her lips. His mind flashed back to his thoughts earlier as a low rumbling growl began working its way up his chest.

"ROAD!" shouted Marie as she leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel and steering the car away from the corner that Logan was too distracted to see. "Seriously... can we make one road trip without you launching us through the windshield" she muttered.

Silence filled the cab as Logan thought back to seeing her in the cage. The way her scent played with him; the feminine scent of hazel that stood out above all the others in the bar.

"Why'd you stowaway in the back?" asked Logan suddenly.

"I... I thought you were pretending not to know me" admitted Marie.

"Oh" said Logan. "I do that often?"

"What? No... you didn't leave by choice!" she reassured him.

"Then how the hell did I wind up with metal claws and no memories" asked Logan forcefully.

"It... it was my fault" whispers Marie meekly.

"What? How?" he asked, his mind already refuting her blame.

"I got us involved in with some other mutant rights people. You didn't really care one way or the other, but I did" she explains sadly. "Then one day, a bunch of government types come for us. You got caught holding them off".

"Darlin', that don't make it your fault" whispers Logan kindly as he raises a hand to stroke her cheek. As his hand almost makes contact, he recalls her original mutation and thinks better of it.

"You can touch me you know" said Marie quietly. "You're the only one who can now". Feeling no need to hesitate Logan reaches up and strokes his fingers across her cheek and down her jaw. Feeling the warmth of another human pressed against her for the first time in over a decade, Marie turns her cheek against her husband's palm and nuzzles softly, taking in his cigar and oak scent. "God I missed you" she whispers pressing a kiss against his palm.

"Marie, darlin'. It's not hardly fair, but I've only known you a few hours" he said, feeling like an asshole for saying so.

"But you know me" she said almost desperately as she slide across the bench seat until her side was flush against Logan's. "You scented me... over the blood and piss you scented me like you always did" she said leaning up and running her teeth along her husband's jaw.

"Darlin' you gotta stop" groans Logan as he feels his cock harden.

"No. We're ferals, we don't deny our mate" she whispers as her hands slide over Logan's lap.

"Mates?" whispers Logan as he feels the small hands of his wife running along his inner thigh.

"My mate, my man" growled Marie into his ear. "My mate who nearly ran us off the road thinking about fucking my lips" she whispers into his ear. "Could smell your cock want me". Even despite his lack of memory, something primal within Logan clicked into place as for the first time Logan slowly felt like he was with his mate. The scent of hazel trees and thick arousal hits Logan like hammer and he slams on the brakes and pulls the car once more onto the side of the road.

"Just a kid" Logan muttered incoherently, trying to appease the voice in his head arguing against fucking a girl who looks barely legal.

"Hundred year old kid... that you're married too" Marie whispered, smiling as she lowers her husband's zipper. Marie smiled, knowing she would win out in the end. She had all the advantages. She had lived through his whole routine of trying to convince himself she was too young. "You know what I need after fourteen fucking years?" she asked.

"Yeah" groaned Logan as her gloved hand grips around his throbbing cock.

"I bet you don't" whispered Marie with a sultry lilt. "I wanna suck my husband's cock. And then I want him to fuck me so hard my healing takes days for it to stop aching". Logan groaned in desperation as Marie unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his cock out into the cool air.

"Marie" he warned.

"You're mine Logan" whispered Marie into his ear. "And I'm all yours". At her words Marie felt Logan's cock twitch in her hand. "You know I'm right".

"Mate" growled Logan, running his palm up along Marie's back..

"Mate" agreed Marie as she gazed up at the husband she had been parted from for more than a decade. Without further hesitation Marie swooped down and pressed a wet kiss to her mates weeping cockhead. A smile worked its way across her lips as Logan unconsciously thrust his hips upward against her mouth. "Patience sugar" said Marie, drawing out the syllable.

Deciding not to tease him any longer, Marie parted her lips and engulfed her mate's swollen cockhead. She swirled her tongue in an old familiar rhythm as Logan's hand came up to rest between her shoulder blades. ' _The fuck am I doing'_ he thought to himself. ' _It feels so right, so normal'_ he argued internally as Marie's cheeks hollowed as she sucked his tip hard.

Shivers of joy ran through Marie's mind as she went about the task of reminding her mate's feral side who she was. ' _The man might not remember, but Wolverine will'_ she thought happily as she bobbed her head downwards letting his cock slide deeper into her mouth. The the skill of a experienced lover Marie lapped her tongue against Logan's glands as with each pass as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Fuck Marie" groaned Logan as he buried his fingers in his wife's hair. "So hot" he mumbled as he dropped his head back to the headrest. Marie resisted the urge to pull off of him to whisper sexy words into his ear; there was no need, she could show him how she felt.

Feeling reassured that this was the right way to remind her mate, Marie sped up her movements. She slid her hands into Logan's jeans and fondled lazily with his balls as she impaled her mouth over his cock. She felt it scrape the back of her throat with each pass, and the sound of her mates grunts and groans of pleasure filled the cab. ' _Remember me now sugar?'_ she though as she ran her tongue around the sensitive ridges of Logan's cockhead. ' _Remember who your mate is?'_ she thought rhetorically as she lapped at the fluids formed at the tip.

She felt his fingers tighten in her hair as she resumed bobbing up and down on his length. The taste and the smell of her mate's pleasure filled Marie completely as she sucked and lapped with an unrivalled intensity. She felt her pussy begin soaking through her cheap panties, and she knew Logan could smell her unrestrained want.

"Darlin', I'm almost—" groaned Logan as she sank down, pressing her nose against his belly. Marie heard the rumbling growl fill the cab as she felt her need ratchet up higher and higher. She squeezed his knee tightly with one hand as her other massaged his balls with a tenderness reserved only for ones mate.

' _Come for me Wolverine'_ she thought excitedly as she swirled her tongue around the tip once more. She felt his hips bucking upwards, fucking his cock into her mouth as she sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks around him. Knowing he was close, she dropped her lips down once more, wrapping them around the root of his cock. Logan's hips bucked up against her face; his cock sliding back and forth in the back of her throat.

Logan was muttering unintelligible words as he mate continued sucking him into oblivion. He felt the ball of tension behind his navel tightening rapidly, bringing him closer to his end. Inwardly he was torn between wanting her to stop, and filling her sweet mouth with cum. He continued fucking his cock up into her obliging mouth as he pressed down against her head. ' _She definitely ain't no girl'_ he thought wryly as she slid her tongue against his shaft, drawing out a loud groan.

With a feral shout, Logan's hips thrust up against his mates face, and he began filling her mouth with his cum. All his muscles pulled tense, and his claws sprang free as his cock throbbed and twitched, shooting his seed into Marie's accepting throat. The taste and smell of his cum shocked Marie and reminded her fondly of what she had been missing these past years. She left her nose pressed uncomfortably against Logan's belly as she felt his cock tremble in her mouth.

This is what she had missed. She missed the feeling of love for her mate, the feeling of providing her mate this kind of intense pleasure. His cum filled her mouth, and she tried to choke down some as best she could around his cock. Slowly Logan's hips descended back to the bench seat and his fingers unwound from her hair. Marie slid her hand off of his balls and slowly worked her mouth upwards, gathering all his cum and juices as she went.

Marie eased her mouth off of his cock with an indecent pop as she pulled back, trying to keep from spilling his cum. She pulled back and looked up at her mate. He had a content well-fucked look about him, and she revelled in the knowledge she had put it there. She kept staring at Logan as he raised a hand and stroked it against his sideburn tenderly. She waited patiently with her mouth still full of his seed as he slowly came back to his senses and turned to make eye contact. She gave him a wide closed mouth smile as she swallowed his cum with a meaningful glint in her eye.

"Fuckin' hell woman" groaned Logan, awed.

"I missed doing that for you" she mumbled, leaning in and nuzzling her nose against the side of his neck. "Missed making you lose it".

"Lost it is the word alright" muttered Logan bitterly.

"Don't start this again" Marie said wearily as she recalled her husband's initial reluctance to have rough sex when they first became a couple. "You felt good didn't ya?"

"Yeah, but that's not the fuckin' point, I held you down!" he said angrily, pushing her off of him to glare at her.

"Oh you've done far worse... we both have" replied Marie, her voice full of promise.

"Yeah, and I don't remember any of it!" he shouted.

"It will come back" she hissed back, becoming furious.

"Been fourteen years... if it were comin' back, it would have by now" said Logan snidely.

"Even if it don't come back, it doesn't matter" said Marie firmly. "You know me, maybe you don't remember, but you know me. You know I'm your mate!" she said, her accent becoming more pronounced. Silence filled the cab as Logan turned back to look at the now snow covered front windshield.

"Yeah" conceded Logan quietly, "I know".

"Then stop being such a pigheaded idiot and just be with me!" snapped Marie as she glared at her husband. "Stop trying to figure out if you're a bad guy for letting me blow you, because I promise you'll get over it".

"Marie—" said Logan wearily.

"No" interrupted Marie. "We already did this, you got all angsty for fucking me and then you went off to war just to get away".

"I ran off to war?" asked Logan in disbelief.

"Yeah, your dumb ass thought the Somme was better than making love to me" she muttered bitterly. Logan looked at his mate closely, tracing his eyes over her still slightly damp and swollen lips before glancing up into her big brown eyes. Somewhere within Logan felt the strange need to make it up to her for his past transgressions, even if he couldn't remember them.

"Did I make it up to you?" asked Logan quietly.

"Bet your ass you did" she answered with a grin.

"Good" he said gruffly as he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Marie pressed her nose against his flannel shirt and took in a deep inhale, filling her mind with his oaky scent. His hands circled around to the back of her oversized green overcoat, pulling her tighter against him. Rubbing soothing circles against her back, Logan heard her sniff. "Hey..." hushed Logan softly, "I'm sorry I was bein' a dick. It can't be easy for you".

"It's not that" Marie mumbled.

"Then what?" he asked.

"It's just... when I was in the back of the camper. I kept having this fantasy, where we'd fuck or something and then some switch would get flipped and you'd be you again" she explained, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Darlin'" said Logan helplessly.

"I missed you so much" she confessed. "I love you so much sugar" she whispered leaning up and pressing a kiss against his lips.

"Marie I—" began Logan.

"No!" she interrupted. "You've known me a few hours, so don't go saying it" she demanded. "This is enough" she whispered leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. Logan's hand slid up her spine and cupped the back of her head as he leaned into the kiss. The mated couple kissed slowly, their lips moving in sync. "You know who I am, you know I'm you mate" whispered Marie breathlessly. "Memories or no, the rest will come eventually".

"Is that enough for you?" asked Logan, feeling the feral instinct driving him to make his mate happy.

"It will be. If you get us to a motel and fuck my brains out soon" answered Marie with a loving smile and a lusty glint in her eyes.

* * *

Logan pulled the camper into the motel car park, and parked out front of the office. Marie said she'd deal with the booking, and went stepped out of the cab and made her way into the office. She handed over a few bills took the offered room key from old lady behind the counter. Marie smiled as she walked out of the office with a spring in her step.

"Room eighteen" said Marie as she climbed back into the cab. She smiled as she glanced over at her mate and saw the lit cigar sitting clenched between his teeth, the bitter smell filling the cab. "You used to prefer Cubans" said Marie as Logan put the camper into gear and drove off towards their room.

"Can't get them easy" muttered Logan with a frown.

"Oh" said Marie smiling. ' _I guess he really didn't change that much'_ she thought to herself. Logan pulled the camper smoothly to a stop in front of the room eighteen. Wordlessly the couple stepped out of the cab and made their way to the room door. Marie took the key and unlocked the door and stepped into the dark room. The familiar musty motel scent filled the minds of both ferals as they stood side by side in front of the open door.

"So..." said Logan, trailing off as he closed the door with his foot.

"No talking, more fucking brains out" whispered Marie in a husky voice as she grabbed Logan's shirtfront and pulled him in for a kiss. Logan's lips responded hungrily to his mates as they turned on the spot. The unfulfilled need from earlier returned to Marie with a vengeance and she once more felt herself soaking through her panties.

As their lips worked eagerly against each other, Logan's hands came up and unbuttoned Marie's green overcoat. Marie released his shirtfront to let him drag the overcoat down her arms and dropping it somewhere to the side. The couple's lips parted as Marie stepped over to the double bed.

"C'mere" said Marie as she removed her gloves with her teeth. Logan looked over his mate, seeing her for the first time without the coat on. His eyes traced over her curvy hips and over her small but well rounded tits. Marie seeing his gaze put on the sexiest smile she could and moved her hands to the hem of her shirt. Logan's nostrils flared and his mind went wild with need as she slowly dragged her shirt upwards over her head, before throwing it aside.

"Fuck" growled Logan as his eyes locked onto the sports bra Marie was wearing. Even in the cheap bra, he'd never seen a sexier woman that he could remember.

"Why are you standing way over there?" asked Marie as she sat back on the bed. She kicked off her shoes and leaned back on her hands as she stared across the room at her motionless husband. Without words Logan stepped across the room in two strides and stood between her parted knees. Marie felt a rush as she stared up into the feral hazel eyes of her mate. "Fuck. Me" she said, enunciating each word clearly.

Logan growled as he leaned down and tugged roughly at the front of his mate's jeans. He knew he was allowing himself to revel in his feral nature as never before. The button popped free and Logan dragged her jeans off of her legs, exposing her pale thighs. Dropping to his knees Logan drove his nose right between her legs, taking in her womanly scent.

"That's it sugar" gasped Marie as his nose prodded at her panty covered pussy. "Lose yourself... I'll be here". She looked down at Logan and her eyes locked with his. She could see the war behind his eyes, the restraint, the man trying to tame the feral. "It's okay" Marie reassured him, running her hand along his sideburn and down his jaw. "Just let go".

And he did. Moving like a predator Logan's hands came up and yanked her grey panties down her leg. Without hesitation Logan buried his face into the thatch of brown curls above her pussy. Breathing deep he took in her scent. One hand tugged free his jeans as his other went up. A claw slid out between his knuckles and cut down the front of Marie's sports bra with precision.

Marie squealed with delight as his tongue pressed flat against her pussy and her tits spilled out of their confinement. She rolled her head back and looked up at the ceiling as Logan's tongue slid its way down her folds. The taste of her pussy drove Logan mad. His hand was still fumbling with his jeans as he pressed his teeth teasingly into his mates outer lips.

"God damn sugaaar" cried Marie as his tongue slipped into her channel as his nose nuzzled against her clit. She looked down and saw the intense look in her mates eyes. He looked longingly upwards to her full tits. Finally managing to get his jeans undone, Logan slid both his hands up her body and grabbed roughly at her tits. He teased his thumbs over her hardened pink nipples as he slurped and licked her pussy.

Marie felt the burning bubble of pleasure forming deep within as she moaned wantonly in pleasure. Her pleasure wracked voice filled the room as Logan rocked his face eagerly against her pussy. With each pass, he would brush hard against her clit, ratcheting her pleasure higher. Marie was muttering unintelligible demands and words of praise as her mate hungrily devoured her womanhood. He lapped up each drop of wetness as it formed before burying his tongue as deep as he could manage once more.

Unable to keep herself propped up, Marie dropped back against the mattress, as she moved both hands to Logan's head. She wound her fingers through his hair as she curled her thighs over his shoulders. She began rocking upwards in time with Logan's tongue. Her orgasm was fast approaching as she chased Logan's nose with her clit.

Logan's fingers wrapped around Marie's nipple and twisted lightly, sending a shock rattling through her body. She let out an unfeminine grunt as she bucked up into his mouth. His mate's pleasured sounds drove Logan's ministrations onward as he enjoyed the tactile sensation of her smooth youthful feeling skin.

Marie felt herself approach the peak as Logan's mouth sealed around her clit and his tongue began lapping viciously against her sensitised nub. Her toes curled painfully as her muscles went tense and her thighs pressed into Logan's head. With one final lick, she fell off the edge and her orgasm shocked through her, driving a scream from her lungs as her body arched upwards.

Her mind was blank. She felt the blessed pleasure rocking though her as her voice became stifled from lack of air. Marie took a moment to recall how to work her limbs before slowly unwinding her thighs from Logan's head. Logan leaned back, his face coated in her wetness as he grinned ferally up at his mate. His hand moved down and stroked comfortingly along her thighs as she worked her way through the tail end of her orgasm.

Feeling the need to tease, Logan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against his mate's clitoris dragging a whimper from her. ' _No more'_ she thought, too spent to voice her desires. As if knowing her need, Logan stood up and removed his jeans quickly as he watched his currently stated mate taking in deep lungfuls of air.

Taking his time unbuttoning his flannel shirt, Logan dragged his eyes over her body. His eyes dragged from her wet pussy to her pink nipples. The way her perky tits rippled slightly each time she took in air made his cock throb. He reached down and palmed his cock to relieve the tension as he waited for Marie to regain her senses.

* * *

AN: This story was left as a starting point for a larger story on my HD, but I never got around to writing it. I can't remember an of the plot points, so if anyone has any good ideas, let me know. I probably should have just deleted this one.  
A Word on Canon: Probably some DoFP Hybrid. I dunno, if Fox can't keep a canon straight why should I.

Disclaimer: I'm not FOX or Marvel and it is merely a coincidence that my stripper name is 'the Marvelous Fox'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

His vision was hazy as he glanced around uncomfortably, still unused to being in civilisation. Or what passed for civilisation in the backwoods of Mississippi. His sharp hazel eyes fell on each of the townsfolk in turn as he walked; eying them suspiciously.

The pack full of prize pelts Wolverine had brought into town weighed down on his back as he looked about for a quiet store where he might trade and barter. The lure of some whiskey and cigars was too strong to stay away from the civilised world for long.

 _A scream._

Wolverine turns and the world goes hazy as he lays eyes on a small girl with brown hair lying prone on the ground as an older man looms over her, lashing out with a leather belt. The large steel buckle striking her back, drawing blood. Spiteful words spitting from the man's mouth reminding Wolverine of a rabid dog.

Something in Wolverine changed. The voice in his head; Logan, was no longer passive. Was howling, roaring, begging the Wolverine to act.

Together, as one for the first time in a long time Logan and Wolverine charged up the street and threw the man away from the small girl.

 _Her scent._

Angry voices from the townsfolk surrounded Logan as he approached the girl. He reached out, offering her a hand even as she flinched away.

A gunshot echoed throughout the street, and Logan felt the familiar sharp-hot pain through the back even as the scent of gunsmoke reached his nostrils. Wolverine turned, his claws quickly drawn on the surprised old man; a well-worn smoking Colt revolver in hand.

 _Red._

Wolverine buried his claws deep into the older man's stomach, even as he continued to fire the last of his bullets. Dragging his claws sideways, and opening up the man's innards as his guts spilled forth onto the ground. The man fell, clutching at his stomach with an empty revolver as he looked up in horror at Wolverine.

Logan turned back to the small girl who was looking at him, dead in the eye. There was no fear in the girl's eyes. Only regret.

 _Gunfire all around._

Logan dove for the girl as gunshots echoed all around him from horrified and outraged townsfolk. Logan felt the dull thuds of bullets tearing through his flesh, and the hollow sounds of ricochets as he tried to protect the girl from the hail of wild angry gunfire.

Logan looked down into the girls eyes. A sharp pain drove through him as he saw tears in her large brown eyes. As the girl tried to form words, only gasps and blood would come forth from her lips. Logan's eyes trailed down her small body and fell upon the bloody wound upon her breastbone.

"No" he gasped as he scooped the girl up into his arms and ran; never once looking back or flinching from the barrage of rifle fire sent following him.

* * *

"What the fuck Marie!" roared Logan as the pair ran further into the forest, the shouts of their pursuers echoing behind them.

"I'm sick of your goddamned whores Logan" shouted back Marie equally angry as a shotgun shot echoed from somewhere behind.

 _Red. Claws. Marie._

Logan watched in shock as Marie burst in on his time with a local whore, all fire and fury. Marie dragged the whore by her hair and threw her against a wall as she let loose her claws.

Deep within apart of Wolverine approved as Marie slashed across the whore's chest, leaving three bloody gouges into her breasts.

 _Screams and shouting._

* * *

Logan stepped through the mud and muck as he avoided looking at the faces of the dead piled high around him; the sound of machine gun fire echoing everywhere.

Mortar rounds bursting along the lines everywhere, yet even so the bitter Logan stood firm. A large mortar burst hit close by Logan, killing four instantly. A sharp pain shot through his leg and he looked down. The gorey sight of a human bone lodged in his thigh made Logan groan in pain as he dropped down and tried to pry it out.

 _Marie._

That was all Logan could think of these days. His Marie, his mate. He was sick of war. His mind filled with the warmth and comfort of his Marie. In the distance Logan heard German voices as he finished prying out the fragment of bone from his thigh.

Taking a wide stance, and sliding out his bone-claws with a slow rasp, Logan readied himself for the bloodbath to follow.

* * *

Logan watched as Marie guided away the others as he turned and let his claws slide free, ready to dive into the oncoming wave of masked soldiers.

He swiped and slashed with his claws hard and accurate. Slashing throats and tendons as he moved through the wave of men armed with tranquilizers. The sound of the helicopters got louder.

Logan took a chance to glance over his shoulder to see the doorway close behind Marie.

 _Safe._

His mate was safe. That was what mattered.

Wolverine howled in fury as he dove back into the fray to give his mate, his Marie more time. The love for his mate gave way to the blood-red vision of gore and sinew as he felled soldier after soldier. Despite his outward rage, Logan was at peace.

* * *

Logan shot bolt upright, sweating and gasping for air. Beside him, his mate. Marie. Naked, and stroking his back soothingly as his mind tried to process all the thoughts and memories.

"A nightmare?" asked Marie kindly.

"Yeah" panted Logan.

"Which one?" she prodded as she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, her nipple brushing against his arm.

"Ours" he answered looking sideways at his mate. "I remember our nightmare".

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait, and for not posting the part people probably wanted. Just wrote this short chapter to get back into the story. Just a short sporatic anthology of their shared history. If the difference between naming Logan/Wolverine in different circumstances is a bit annoying let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Fog filled up the windows of the cab of Logan's old camper as the pair slowly rocked into each other. Marie's jeans and panties left in a crumpled heap on the cab floor as she sat on her mates lap, riding his cock with a slow rhythm. Logan's hazel eyes bored into the warm brown of his mate as her creamy pale ass slowly lifted and bounced up and down on his lap; his hands on her hips guiding her.

"Mmm sugar" moaned out Marie as she bit her lip. "I could do this all night." Logan let out a soft growl as he leaned in and claimed her mouth in a slow and teasing deep kiss.

"Mine" he growled out, his voice muffled as he gripped onto Marie's ass; his fingers leaving red lines glowing on her skin. "Faster." Marie obliged picking up the tempo, feeling the warm slide of his cock in and out of her pussy, the feel of it hitting her deep inside as it stretched her and made her skin tingle.

"Fuck" moaned out Marie, breaking the kiss as the wet slapping noise filled the cab. "I'm close."

In one swift movement, Logan lifted his mate and pushed her back over the steering wheel as he started fucking his cock up into her. Harder and harder he pounded, watching his mates head loll back as she started feeling her orgasm approaching.

Marie felt the slap of her husband's balls with each thrust, the scent of their sex driving both ferals wild. The intense thrusting was driving Marie closer and closer to bliss. Her hands winding around her mates neck as her moans became louder and more desperate.

"I'm cumming" she wailed out as she felt her muscles tensing. Marie felt her toes curl as a harsh orgasm rocked through her as she let out a primal scream of pleasure.

"Me too darlin'" muttered out Logan between hurried groans and grunts as he swung his hips up into his mate. "Fuccck" he drawled out as he felt the burning hot need in his cock as he drove himself closer.

"Cum sugar" said Marie desperately. "Mine. Mate" she said again looking into her mates eyes. Her body was awash with her climax as she watched her husband fuck himself harder into her clenching pussy. "Fill me up Logan."

Logan let out a long drawn out grunt as his hips spasm-ed erratically, his cock pulsing and twitching inside Marie's pussy as he came deep within.

"Fuck" breathed out Logan as he felt limp back into his seat, dragging his half naked wife with him. "Couldn't wait til the next motel could ya?" he said breathing hard as Marie laid her cheek onto his flannel clad chest.

"Could barely wait for ya to pull over" answered Marie, remembering her scramble to get her jeans off. "I missed this" she hummed softly as Logan's cock slowly softened inside her. "Not the fuckin'. Your heartbeat" she explained as Logan slowly stroked his fingers along her still shaking thighs.

"I used to do this, didn't I?" asked Logan quietly as his thumbs played with the notch where Marie's hips met her thighs.

"Yeah sugar" she answered remembering her husband's habits. "All the time." Marie shifted slightly and let out a soft moan as she felt her mate's cock slide out of her well fucked pussy.

"Still don't remember everythin' darlin'" muttered Logan as she pressed her face back into her mates chest.

"It's a start."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the sporadic posting. Just some sex for this chapter. Enjoy.


End file.
